Falling From Grace
by TheToxicFlavouredCandy
Summary: A one-shot about Josh's first transformation, and how he met Aidan. Please R


_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything; I am simply a creative writer writing about fictional people who are owned by the creators of Being Human.

_**Authors Note:**_ I'm on a roll with writing at the moment, so here is a one-shot about Josh's first time changing. The idea came about after I watched episode 2, and it's taken me until now to gather up the courage to attempt this piece. I hope you like it.

**Falling From Grace.**

_Josh's POV:_

I couldn't believe it, one of my only friends was dead, yet here I sat morning him over a cold burnt coffee in a tacky restaurant. How pathetic was I? I hadn't been home in a few days, I'd been staying with Emily and her roommate, and I couldn't go see my fiancée after what happened. I needed to get away; he was her brother after all.

I must be pathetic, sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I felt angry, why hadn't he lived and I died? He had more of a life, a wife and child, a good job. What did I have, a promise to a good woman that I'd get us a nice house one day? I am pathetic.

Now my remorse seemed to be taking on a life of physical pain, my abdomen hurt, my arms and legs hurt, most of all my heart hurt, like it was expanding. A sudden wave of nausea and agony pierced through my stomach, I doubled over as the second wave hit. I gripped the table before me, earning a few glances from other patrons in the restaurant.

This feeling wasn't right, everything felt wrong. I left, instantly, half falling to the floor as I rushed out of there.

I turned, seeing the people in the dimly lit place take a few more looks to the door I had just exited through. I stumbled through a small brush when the third wave struck, this time it made all my nerves tingle, raising the hair on my arms. I moved faster through the brush, that's when I realized it was more of a forest, then a small batch of trees. I fell to the ground when another wave hit me. I couldn't breath everything was tight. I looked around as if to find the answer sitting on a tree stump near by. Another wave hit, I screamed out this time as it felt like the tips of my fingers were splitting in half, I looked at them, shock and horror spread through my body. Claw like nails were growing out from where my normal nails used to be, small bits of hair already seemed to be growing out of my pores.

I looked up, even now I'm still not sure what made me do it, I saw the moon hidden behind trees. It was full and fat, just like the night I was attacked. Everything seemed to fall into place now; I knew what was happening even thought I didn't believe it. I was becoming a monster. I braced myself as my spine snapped and I let out another cry of agony. My lower half became numb even thought the changes still took place, twisting my legs and feet till they were unrecognizable from a humans.

My face hurt, more then I could stand to bear, I felt my jaw push out forwards, becoming what I knew was a snout. My eyes stung as the changed too, making it impossible to continue watching as my body contorted and became something I will know to hate. I tasted blood as fangs grew in, and my torso ached as its bones snapped and realigned to create a lupine form.

I wished for death now, more so then before. I was scared, unsure of everything that was happening. My life was becoming a living hell, and I didn't want to live through it anymore. I wanted to end the pain. As if an unknown entity was answering my prayers the pain suddenly stopped, but then I was lost within myself, unknown as to what was going on outside my mind. I couldn't see, or control myself. I was gone, and what replaced me was death on all fours.

When I finally awoke I hurt all over, I still begged for death, but I was too pathetic to do it. I had to live with this now. I got my things from Emily and took off with a word. They would think I was missing. I didn't care, I couldn't put them through this, and they would probably think I was mad anyways. Lock me up like an insane person. I wonder alone for a few days, not knowing what I was going to do, and then I met him, Aiden. He was traveling with another group of vampire passing through the town I was staying in, he found me one day, beaten up by the men he traveled with. He picked up the shatter pieces of my sanity, became my friend, helped me realize I didn't have to hate myself, or fear each day. I stuck by him, clinging to the only person who could help me, who could know what I am. I no longer want to die, I may hate what I have become, but I am still Josh. I now have Aiden to help guide me through life, keep humans safe from me. I don't have to be alone.

_**End**_

_**Authors Note:**_ It was a bit shorter then I intended, but I think it came across in the right way. As much as I love writing for Aiden, I find a struggle with Josh, and I like that. Aiden is too easy for me. I hope to do a bit more Josh fics in the future.


End file.
